


Please

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BARELY self harm guys, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Castaspella is effed up in the head me thinks, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, GLIMMERS ONLY AT THE END, Knifeplay, No I am not sexualizing glimmer, Self-Harm, barely, basically blood kink, dont expect too much from me loves, errr uh..., everyone’s favorite ending, i don’t normally write smut don’t throw me, i wrote this half at 3 am and half while crying, ok, she thinks SW is a vampire now, shes horny With A Passion, shes too baby for that, theyre lesbians harold, this was basically me projecting onto casta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Castaspella wants Shadow Weaver to cut her open. Shadow Weaver obliges.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> WHILE ROBBIE BETA’D THIS HE SAID “keep it in the drafts honey..” IM LOSING IT ANYWAYS IT WAS 3 AM WHEN HE BETA’D IT SO EXPECT MISTAKES. I TRIED ME BEST OKAY.  
> also. if you recognize what this is based off of. eat cookies!!

Castaspella scratched on the tightly knit sweater she was wearing. The yarn was itching her, for some reason, and she only wore it because she didn’t care if it was trashed or not. She was on her way to the spare room, where Shadow Weaver was residing.

She... missed Light Spinner. Dearly. Back when they were together - everything was okay. Everything was fine. And then it wasn’t. Light Spinner defected, left her, and shattered her heart. She wanted nothing more than for that slightly happy-go-lucky woman back. It wasn’t possible, so now she was left with Shadow Weaver, only a husk of what she used to be.

Her - newfound interests - started when Castaspella interrogated the woman for the first time, after she was captured for sneaking into Bright Moon. It was the first time they had spoken in years, and it was nothing like she expected it to be.

She expected at least a tinge - a tinge! Of remembrance of what they used to have. How they used to love each other so dearly. But there was nothing left. Only a woman who was willing to satisfy her needs just so she would be left alone. 

Shadow Weaver had insulted her, her magic, and she was left deeply offended. But, later that night, she thought about the ordeal again and, strangely, found herself wanting more. She found herself to crave the negative remarks and the feeling of it. Feeling as if the woman was let free, Shadow Weaver could swallow her whole - ruin her completely.

She felt sick - she felt wrong. She felt likethe woman had corrupted her. She strived off of the adrenaline when she heard Shadow Weaver’s deep voice enter her ears, and she felt empty when the voice left.

Castaspella had seen Shadow Weaver in battle, the dark magic that she had grown to hate used by the woman she was falling back in love with. The sounds of Horde soldiers screaming as she took their life away - she wanted to be in their place. She wanted to see the woman’s face as she killed them. She wanted Shadow Weaver to look at her like that.

She wondered if the others had noticed, the way her face would grow red as she slacked off in battle to watch Shadow Weaver fight. When Adora came up to her and asked if she was okay, she could do nothing but smile, knowing her life was being torn apart.

She wanted Shadow Weaver’s claws viciously squeezing the oxygen out of her. She wanted to feel the woman’s grasp against her throat. She wanted the woman to cut her open like nothing. She wanted - no - she NEEDED it.

Their short encounters had never been enough for her. Rough and enjoyable, but it didn’t compare to what she imagined every night she went to sleep. Shame overcame her, but she knew the thoughts wouldn’t go away if she just ignored them.

The door to the spare room was open when she arrived, so she entered without knocking. 

Shadow Weaver was sitting on the couch Angella had provided, reading a book. Her mask was tipped up slightly as she drank a, probably alcoholic, beverage. “Back for more, Castaspella?” The woman sneered and stood up. Castaspella had to hold back a sigh.

She didn’t respond. Instead she walked towards Shadow Weaver and pressed the hilt of a silver knife to her freezing hands.

It was sharp, long, and Shadow Weaver had no idea what it meant. Castaspella’s eyes shut promptly from worry. Shadow Weaver brought a hand to remove her mask. 

The all too familiar clink of the metal made Castaspella open her eyes. She couldn’t hold back the sigh that escaped her lips when she saw the woman’s scarred face. “What do you want me to do with this, my love?” Shadow Weaver held up the knife and Castaspella could barely push back all her fantasies. 

She couldn’t speak, whether it be from excitement or fear, so she decided to show with actions, not words.

She held the back of Shadow Weaver’s hand with her own, guiding it to slowly rip the knife through the old sweater Castaspella was wearing, exposing a clean arm (ready for ruining, she thought). She bit her lip as she turned the clawed hand to slowly cut through soft skin.

She was feeling ecstatic. 

Shadow Weaver noticed the reddening of Castaspella’s face. “I see. Are you sure?” The knife went deeper at the comment. Blood was dripping onto the Bright Moon floors. “Yes... Please..” 

Shadow Weaver wriggled her hand out of Castaspella’s grasp. The knife was covered in crimson, and she wasted no time licking it off. “If you want me to stop, be sure to tell me. I want the best for you.”

“Please.”

An arm wrapped around her waist as soft lips smashed against her own, the cold air of the room hitting her. She closed her eyes, feeling the old sweater being torn off her body. Cold claws slid against her skin as the knife cut her away. The blood dripped down her back. She shivered in Shadow Weaver’s embrace.

She cried out in pleasure and pain as the woman started biting down her neck. It was violent and excruciating and she swore she could feel Shadow Weaver ripping skin off. Her heart pounded as clawed fingers slipped into her. And in the moment - she felt no shame - only the feeling of her body being taken apart by the one she loved most.

Her legs were lifted up by Shadow Weaver, who carried her to the couch she was previously sitting on and set her down.

Castaspella almost screamed at the feeling of the knife going lower, searing pain across her bare chest. 

She watched the woman pull away from her neck, moving her head to her arm, where she slid her tongue against the cuts she made. It burned terribly, and Castaspella could only moan in pleasure as she watched. It was like pouring salt into a fresh wound and she... she  loved  it. 

A satisfied hum sounded as the bleeding woman gripped the couch roughly, a screaming and moaning mess. “I wasn’t aware you were so into this, Castaspella.” When she heard her name being muttered, she fell apart, slapping her hands to the woman’s neck and pulling her closer. 

Out of breath, she could only sit there as Shadow Weaver continued to cut around her skin with one hand and crept fingers into Castaspella’s mouth with the other. 

“My, my...” Castaspella opened her eyes to see Shadow Weaver’s bloody visage. Her mouth was dripping with red as she came close to kiss Castaspella again. She tasted her own blood, groaning into the woman’s mouth.

It was better than anything she could have ever imagined. She wanted to feel like this all the time.

The knife ran up her neck, and she wished that Shadow Weaver would accidentally mess up - cutting her neck open - and letting her die in this moment forever. 

“Please...” She muttered in between kisses. “...More...” 

The knife turned, pulling up to Castaspella’s mouth. “Uh uh,” Shadow Weaver smiled down at the mess that she had created. “We can’t have you get too hurt, can we?”

Blood dripped into their line of kisses, the metallic taste filling their mouths. “Besides, we are planning to do this again, no?” 

“Yes... please...”

Castaspella leaned deeper into their kisses as Shadow Weaver conjured a few spells to heal the cuts she had inflicted. After a few moments, there was nothing but a few scars and the blood covering Shadow Weaver’s face.

She may have been a completely different person. Light Spinner may never come back but... she was adapting.

Shadow Weaver pulled away from a healed Castaspella. “Get some rest, okay? You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Smiling, she held Castaspella until the shorter woman fell asleep.

* * *

“First Ones, I’m starved.” Shadow Weaver said to herself as she tried to swipe off Castaspella’s blood from her face. She sneaked out of the room after she had fallen asleep, and was on her way to the castle’s kitchen. 

The door creaked open, and she regretted not wearing her mask in case someone was already in there. The guards were off duty, and, in her defense, she didn’t think anyone would be up at this hour.

It was empty! She giddily ran to the fridge and pulled out the leftovers of a cake she and Castaspella had baked the other day.

She was in the middle of shoving the strawberry flavored cake into her mouth when the kitchen door opened. It was Glimmer.

“What.”

Shadow Weaver was covered in blood and was viciously eating cake. It wasn’t the... best image...

“I’m enjoying myself.” She muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Is that... blood...?” Glimmer held a hand up to her mouth in shock. “Don’t be silly child, it’s not like it’s my blood.”

“Want some cake?”

It was a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> glimmer: *walks into the kitchen and sees sw* what  
> SW: *covered in blood* want some cake bro?


End file.
